Slaughter Hall
by Serene Nightmare
Summary: Her prince taken... her life in ruins. Her father dead, executed. Syla's only chance of saving her race was to find their prince, Revulshun, but with him trapped with the Blood Lords, what can she do? She'd rather die then give up.


**Authors Note:** I had to write this short story for a class of mine. It sucks that I had to end it quickly, but I may go back and edit it and add on.

**Slaughter Hall  
Slaughter Series Book 2  
By: Serene Nightmare**

Five years ago, our prince was kidnapped. He was the only royalty that was left to our people When Revulshun's family had been exterminated by the Blood Lords for treason, he was forced to take the thrown at age twelve. With no one council to help him, my father stepped forward. It had been his job to protect him. Our prince was forced to take the thrown at age twelve. My father failed miserably. The people executed him shortly after the prince was taken. My mother had died from the grief that consumed her from the loss of her beloved husband. She committed suicide after three days of crying. So my brother was forced to raise me from my young age of twelve. He taught me everything I know.

To this day, the search from our prince has ended. It would be a miracle if he was still alive. The Blood Lords were a race of vampires who fed off their victims, killing them instantly. The name Blood Lords comes from the fact that they own blood. Everything that bleeds is theirs. Not only do they own us, another fellow group of vampires, but they own the whole world and everything in it. I wanted to change that, but my brother had not allowed me to even think about that ever again. The world would never change. Not until Revulshun reclaimed the thrown. I planned on helping him. I would go after him.

Taking up my sword, I left before nightfall. I must not be seen by my fellow people. I traveled to a person I knew would welcome me with open arms, and that was to my old friend, Demize. I had known him since my childhood, but back then, becoming friends with a dark elf was not proper and not tolerated.

Walking through the gate, I made my way to the lake house. But before I could touch the door with my finger tips, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around I saw the handsome Demize, with his black hair flowing in the wind.

"I know what you are going to ask me, Syla, and my answer is yes." He said, smiling.

His silver eyes glittered in the morning light, which peeked over the hills.

"Then I must ask you to come quickly, the trip to the Blood Lord's castle will take long enough on foot." I replied, while giving him a friendly hug.

"Then let us go on horse, my dear, and this way it shall be faster and easier on our bodies."

I nodded and walked over to the stable where the black horses were kept. Mounting one, I saw that the day had finally come, bright and early, disturbing everyone from their peaceful sleep. The sun had left the new moon and the darkness no room to wander the lands. It was if they had been chased away. The sun ran after the darkness with a spear in hand; ready to destroy all the evil deeds that occurred during the new moon. Demize made his way ahead of me, leading the way up to the mountains, where the Blood Lords dwelt.

We stopped only twice, one time for me to feed, and another for Demize to feed. Two vampires should not feed at the same time, because if so, they left themselves vulnerable for attacks. When vampires feed, it is our time of weakness. When the blood lust comes calling, it doesn't stop until you sate it.

When we reached the mountain of the Blood Lords, darkness had once again taken control of the sky, splattering black onto the once beautiful blue sky. The mountain hall should have been sacred and holy, but what Demize and I brought was nothing close to that. Shadows followed our foot steps. They were watching. They were waiting for a good time to strike. But they would find no time, for we are not vulnerable.

Demize drew out his bow and shot a black poisoned arrow into the arm of a Blood Lord. He went down screaming, dying a painful death. The poison on Demize's arrow was made from the blood of the human mixed with a Star Lily.

The Star Lily is also known as the death camas. When is rises from the earth in the form of a bulb, people tend to mistake it for an onion like plant. All parts of the death camas are toxic and symptoms include nervousness, frothing at the mouth, no muscle control, subnormal temperature, upset stomach, vomiting, decreased blood pressure and respiration rate with possible coma.

It was ground up into a fine powder and added to a bowl of fresh blood. Then it would be stored in a container, sealed away until the blood darkened into a black color. Demize would then smooth the blood onto his arrows and place his arrows into his quiver. When shot, the arrow head would penetrate through the skin and splatter.

The poison would seep into the blood stream and taint the blood, spreading the pain further. Once the poison spread, which was done in a matter of seconds, the victim would feel as if white hot lightning was coursing through their veins. It was truly unbearable.

"Demize," I yelled, while running and slaying all in my path, "I have never asked you for anything. Do me justice now and say that you will be at my aid at all times. Say that you will never leave my side because if so, then it shall grow cold."

"Syla, I will be at your aid at every waking moment if need be. I am your protector and friend. I shall not leave you to your death in such an unworthy place. Any place is unworthy of your death, my friend. You must live forever."

Demize was incredible. Shot after shot, men lay dead on the floor with froth fizzing out from between their clenched teeth. I smirked, knowing that he wouldn't need any help.

Crossing blades with a male, I dance with him for minutes before I see an opening and chop his arm off. Then using my strength I plunge my sword into his blackened heart. Taking a deep breath, I see, in the corner of my eye, a curtain pull back and reveal a woman in red silk. Her hair hung at her sides, and her piercing black eyes stung my skin as she looked upon me. She tilted her head back and laughed. Her voice echoed through the cavern, filling the hall with an unpleasant sound.

"You think you can save your prince?" Her eyes flashed with amusement. "Well you can't, for he shall not remember you. You're pathetic and weak. He shall remember me, his queen, Lorena."

The curtain to my right opened and Revulshun appeared, eyes glazed. This wasn't right. He couldn't have turned on his people. He couldn't be with the wicked Lorena and her fellow Blood Lords. It shouldn't be possible.

"Syla, he is under a spell, kill the blasted witch, slay her with your sword, and drain her of her blood. Her blood must coat the floor, for her evil deeds will not go undone unless this is performed. Kill her and your prince shall return." Demize yelled from a yard behind me.

I believed him because he has not let me astray yet. Turning to Lorena, I pointed my bloody blade at her heart. I lifted my eyes and stared at her without blinking.

"Yield now and this death shall be painless. The quickness will surprise you and release you from your torment."

Lorena laughed again and smiled evilly.

"I will never yield to you, weakling."

"Then your own agony was brought onto yourself. This torture is your own that you sought, and I shall do you justice and release you from the menace that has trapped you."

I let my sword hang loosely at my side, but my eyes were glued to Lorena.

Lorena frowned and hissed dangerously at me. She bared her sharp fangs at me. I complied by showing her mine, which were longer and deadlier.

Jumping to the right, I pushed off of my right foot and sailed straight toward Lorena. But she snapped her fingers and instantly, guards surrounded us. I cursed under my breath and lifted my left hand to grasp the silver cross that hung around my neck.

This cross was the same cross my father had been wearing when he was executed. Before the execution though, he had pulled me aside, telling me not to be afraid and that he wanted me to wear his necklace. The necklace had been my grandfathers when he had passed away. It was considered a family Kreuz.

I shut my eyes and gripped my sword tightly. Lorena's laughter returned.

"Not so brave now are we? Kill—"

Lorena was stopped in mid sentence as black cloaked soldiers filled the hall. Their leader was my brother. He grinned at me as he threw a dagger at one of the soldiers to my right.

"Sister, you did not think for a second that I did not see you leaving, and do not think that I would leave you alone here without aid."

Nodding I watched as Demize fired more arrows at the guards on all sides of me. My brother crossed swords with a Blood Lord that was viciously hissing at him. My brother took him out in a blink of an eye.

Turning around slyly, I stabbed Lorena in the heart. Her high pitched scream flooded to room. She dropped to her death, her blood dripped to the stone floor. But as she dropped, pain spilled through out my body. Looking down at my side, I saw a dagger lodged in my side. An enemy dagger.

The vampire, who hit me, did not live to see me fall to my knees. I blinked and time froze. My eyes were blinded with brimming tears. I had failed to live after the rescue. I felt my weight fall forward, but strong arms grasped my body and held me safe.

Looking up, I stared into the eyes of Revulshun, who had been released from Lorena's spell. His normal caramel colored eyes had returned as well, sending warmth darting through my system. He leaned down and kissed my lips suddenly, checking me off guard, and I tasted blood on my tongue. He was feeding me. The prince was sharing his life with me, transferring his blood into my body, saving me. After a long time, I spotted Demize smiling. He was glad to see me alive.

"Marry me. You have saved me, Syla, and I can't thank you enough. I thought all had been lost, but then you, the light, had snatched me from the darkness. Please… marry me." Revulshun asked with deep emotion in his voice.

"I will."

The wedding day came and when I was upon the hill top, I took a deep breath. My life had been spared. I had been saved. The kiss came and then we were bound together for all eternity, as all vampire couples should be. Revulshun and I were together at last. I love him. I saved him from the darkness and he saved me from death.

I looked up at the sky and saw the clouds form a heart. Tears filled my eyes and I let them fall. But I swear… I saw my mother and father together, holding hands.

Demize was offered to be Revulshun's right hand man shortly after the wedding. He gladly took the offer up and was now commander and chief of the royal guard.

Through all the slaughter that had occurred in that hall, everything had turned out okay. I finally know what life is about.

Surviving.


End file.
